


【Omega TJ室】ABA - 3号房间 （个性：苍鹰A x 狼崽子O）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【Omega TJ室】ABA - 3号房间 （个性：苍鹰A x 狼崽子O）

刚刚走进房里，我就倒吸了一口凉气。跟其他的房间不太一样，除了门口的标示，让调教师从左边走，观赏者从右边走是一样的以外，其他的一切都让人感到喘不过气来。墙面到地板都是曜黑的大理石，透不进一点阳光。房里从刑架，绳索，枷锁无一不散发着一种骇人的气息。而站在屋里的调教师跟房间的氛围如出一辙，令人感到无比的压抑。他棕黑色的头发被发胶向后打理得一丝不苟，冷峻漠然的眉眼里散发着不怒自威的气场。

“带他进来吧。” 坐在房间中央的男人慵懒的开了口。我从玻璃门后上下打量了一下他的侧脸。锐利的黑眸里蕴藏着冰冷，轮廓棱角分明。像是一只黑夜中的鹰，盛气逼人。幽暗的灯光刻画出了他颀长壮硕的身躯。

很快的，一个Omega就被两个人架了进来。那个寸头少年红着眼挣扎着，嘴里愤怒的低声嘶吼着，看起来怎么都不像一个Omega该有的样子。被身后架着的人一脚踹在了膝窝，双膝不由得跪在了地上。他哼了一声，直勾勾的瞪着眼前的男人，彷佛恨不得把他撕成碎片。

“从Alpha家逃走，抢劫，偷窃，挟持一个Alpha….还真的是了不起啊。” 那个男人弯下了腰，凑近了那个少年。“抑制剂用的不少。” Omega挑了挑眉，挑衅的笑了一下。“是啊，避免我的味道让你们这些管不住自己的Alpha们随时发情的扑上来。” 沉默半响，少年又补充了一句，“什么Alpha，什么社会顶端，不过就是管不住自己下半身，精虫冲脑的畜生们。” 

房间里瞬间安静的连一根针掉到地上的声音都一清二楚。高大的男人起了身，挥了挥手让两个人下去。那两个人犹豫的一放开手，就被重新能够活动的Omega一拳挥在了脸上。两人正要发怒，就被那个男人推出了门。Omega迅速的凑上前来，如法炮制的要给调教师的脖颈一手刀。但是却被那个男人转身掐住了脖子，抵到了墙上。哐的一下，撞的他后背生疼。

尽管意识到自己跟这个男人力量上的差距，硬颈的Omega依旧没有服输，脚依旧踢蹬着，每一下都使劲全力的往那个男人的大腿踹去。站在他身后的调教师把他压在了墙上，迫使那个Omega把脸侧着看他。“不要忘了你的位置。妄想挑战Alpha是一个非常愚蠢的想法。” 手指掐的Omega的脸颊生疼，但是并没有阻止Omega不服气的瞪着眼前的调教师。稚气未脱的脸庞上有着跟同龄人不一样的气质。他眼睛流露的光芒带着七分不服，三分愤怒，像只张牙舞爪的豹子。

“如果你没有试图反抗，我或许还会考虑手下留情。不过，既然你选择了另外一条路，我很快就会让你学到你该得到的教训，我的男孩。” 他的眉头紧缩，语气冷凝的说。扑面而来的压迫感让桀骜不驯的Omega也暂时的安分了下来。

紧抓着他的脖颈，Omega脸色发青，大口喘气着的被压倒了大理石床上，手脚被铁链紧紧的捆绑住，怕是插翅也难飞了。身体被摆弄成了跪趴的姿势，感到身后一凉，裤子被扒了下来，衣服也被往上推，露出结实的小腹和性感的腰窝。这般难堪的样子更是让那个Omega怒火中烧，破口大骂着。然而他的喊叫很快就被一下兜着风的革带打的戛然而止。

军用革带带来的疼痛前所未有的狠厉，在臀上炸开了难以忍受的剧痛。浑圆的臀肉被抽的晃动，留下了一条暗红的印子。然而还没让他喘口气，相同力道的革带铺天盖地的抽了上来， 急速落下时夹带着的可怕风声，让Omega小腿缩了缩。紧接着，身后就像炸开了般一波又一波的剧痛，未待这波疼痛被消化，他身后伤痕累累的两团肉又被狠厉的重击着。 层层叠叠的楞子瞬间高肿了起来，红肿的快滴血的印子变紫变青。二十几下过后，Omega的 屁股已经紫胀不堪，皮带边缘重合的地方渗出细微的血点。皮肉被削薄，肿胀的硬块近乎透明。Omega哽着一股气，随着革带的鞭苔，紧皱着眉头的喘息。

看着他的臀部已经紫肿的没一块好肉了，调教师转身从角落的水缸里拎出来了一根藤鞭。这根藤鞭是刑罚级别的，直径1.3公分，长1.2米，泡过水后，韧性更佳，头尾相连都不会断。

看着眼前一声不吭的人，调教师把藤鞭摁到了他身后，“错哪儿了？” 这样的问话又激起了那个Omega逆反的情绪，哪怕身体的微颤出卖了他的害怕，但是嘴上他依旧不服软。“我没错。” 只听见身后一声冷笑，“好。” 然后藤鞭就刮着风狠戾的咬进了皮肤。然而最磨人的不仅如此，一藤鞭下去后，他刻意的把粗糙的纤维往旁一拖，在深紫的臀肉上犹如利刃一样划出一个口子。

“呃啊！” 卡在喉头的一口气以变了调的惨呼从嘴角溢出，忍受不住身后剧痛的Omega手脚并用的往前爬，然而石床就那么小，又有铁链锁着，一下被壮实有力的大手给抓了回来。身后的男人慢条斯理的卷起了袖子，抡圆了藤鞭，在空中甩出了一个好看的弧度，又是一藤抽在了臀峰。一声巨响，伤痕的周围瞬间成了灰白色，随后裂开了口子，鲜血争先恐后的溢了出来。把疼痛狠狠的压入了皮肉里。身后撕裂一般的疼让Omega愣了几秒，疼的把背弓了起来，浑身痉挛一般的颤抖着。

这种惨样任谁都会怜悯，但是那个调教师没有要轻饶的意思。每一下之间都精准的隔了半分钟，让Omega品尝这种剧烈的痛楚，也让他有时间蓄力，保证每一下都能够达到一样的效果。细嫩的皮肤被抽的翻卷了起来。Omega咬烂了下嘴唇，呜咽着，豆大的泪珠争先恐后的从眼眶里掉了出来，但是他仍旧倔强的一声都不发。

十下往后，藤鞭无可避免的重叠在了鲜血淋漓的伤口上，疼的Omega全身都在抖，冷汗浸湿了前额，腿都抖成了筛子一样。无意识的挣扎中，铁链把手勒出了淤青。

身后又挨了三下后，不服的Omega疼的不行了，嘴里骂骂咧咧，满嘴污言秽语。他的这般叫嚣让调教师原本冷漠，毫无表情的脸上裂出了一丝情绪。不得不说，这个天生反骨的Omega引起了他的兴致。他内心的原则不允许任何的Omega在他面前嚣张，甚至连这个想法都不应该有。他必须给足了权威，施予残忍的惩罚来保证这个Omega从今往后的绝对服从。

身后的疼痛让Omega大口大口的喘着气，彷佛一个快溺死的人一样。回头看见调教师手上的藤鞭，回想到刚刚的失声惨叫，他觉得十分丢脸。所以他强忍着自己的泪水，又是一声不吭。

看着他这幅模样，男人面无表情的说着，“没关系，我有的是办法让你服软。” 调教师把藤鞭在空中挥了挥，确保它的韧性，不要在罚途中折断了才好。

Omega听到调教师这句话，整个人又气愤，又绝望。他低下头，把自己的唇咬裂了开来。

“唰——”的一声，锋利的边缘棱角再次划破了紫胀的皮肤，臀上已经翻卷开来的鞭痕随着藤鞭的落下被刻画出更深的口子。Omega的身子剧烈的颤抖了一下，哑了的嗓子爆出凄厉的嘶喊。 随即便整个人瘫软在了石床上。他平时装载着冷傲刚毅的眼睛不由自主的睁大，生理泪水涌了出来。他颤抖着吸了一大口气，却喊不出任何一声来。

调教师看见Omega的惨样，依旧不依不饶，每一下都把紫肿的皮肉抽出了血。誓要把这块并不是很大的范围抽到皮开肉绽。

Omega在从剧痛缓过神来后，恐惧到了极点，终于忍不住态度软了下来，脱力的摇着脑袋。属于这个少年的倔强被击打的粉碎，假装坚强的外壳轰然倒塌。

作为一个Omega，他是异类。他不甘于生活在这个世界里。他不是别人所期望的柔弱乖顺的样子，他也不屑当。每一夜大量的往身体里注射抑制剂，奋力的锻炼，努力的学习Alpha的身姿体态，琢磨他们的言语，说话方式。这一切都是为了摆脱那个令他不齿的身份。

“作为一个Omega，你永远不应该去反抗，质疑Alpha。他们就是你生命存在的意义。” 身后人的声音在他脑中如同暴风一般，疯狂横扫，冲击着其他所有想法。

这一切努力都还是战胜不了所谓命运的安排。刹那间，灭顶的绝望随着他的眼泪倾然而下。

“啊....疼......” 他无助的挣扎着，汗津津的额头抵在了石床上来回的蹭着。

“错了吗？” 依旧是一样的问题，藤鞭又抵在他身后，只不过这一次，稍稍的陷进了血肉模糊的皮肉里。

“错了...错了.....” 他语气中浓烈的俱意和哀求令人心碎。我感叹着，眼前又是一个尝试着冲破世俗枷锁的苗子被狠狠的掐灭了。

“很好，那么你的惩戒现在开始。” 说完，他拿着沾着鲜血的藤鞭回到了水缸前，泡了泡水，再消毒过后，又踱步到了他身后。拿着赶紧的毛巾把血沾了起来，清理了一下伤口。去除血污的伤口更加狰狞，让人看到都倒吸了一口凉气。

“别...别打...” 万念俱灰的少年双唇颤抖着，这等狠毒的刑罚让他的傲气不复存在，只剩下一个遵从着本能，害怕疼痛的身躯求饶着。

“我的男孩，这仅仅是刚开始。如果你学不会收敛你身上的戾气，那么只能用这种训畜生的方法来教导你了。” 原封不动的把“畜生”两个字丢回了他的脸上，调教师咧开了嘴的微笑。

说完，听到调教师挥动藤鞭破风的声音，Omega眼泪像断了线一样的从眼角涌出。他的身子一瑟缩，又是一记剧痛印在了身后。这般疼痛让Omega真心后悔为什么长了个屁股。他惨叫了一声，身子一挺，又无力的垂下去。

皮肤上又挨了一下，Omega疼的弓起了背，崩溃大哭，激痛之下，额头硬生生的撞上了石床。

一口气没缓过来，他脸色苍白的在石床上晕厥了过去。但是没过多久，又悠悠转醒，依然在原位，只不过额头下方被垫了个软垫，防止他重蹈覆辙。他尝试着把注意力从身后的剧痛转移开来，却发现浑身上下没有一个地方是好受的。赤裸的下半身躺在石床上躺久了，被一股寒意冻的麻木，被铁链蹭破的皮这时也才一次性的爆发出疼痛。

疼，太疼了。年轻的Omega虽说在社会里摸爬滚打，但是从来没有受过如此凌厉的剧痛。

身后又迎接来了极狠的一下，伤口破皮流血，边缘发黑。剧痛让Omega愣了好几秒。倔强的样子不复存在，只有惨烈的哭声。下一鞭抽回了已经被抽掉一层油皮的臀峰。Omega一个哆嗦，近乎快昏了过去。他一下呛住了，身子一颤，实在是疼的狠了，嘴里胡乱哭喊着。

等最后一下抽完后，身后已经连用惨不忍睹都没法形容了。臀部被抽掉了一整片油皮，鲜血淋漓。最轻的伤也是发黑发紫的鞭痕。

Omega用着最后的一丝精神撑着身后排山倒海而来的疼痛，疼的迷迷瞪瞪的。脸惨白着，整个人像从水里捞出来一样，湿漉漉的，好不可怜。

把脸上没了血色的Omega从石床上解了下来，调教师将他拦腰抱起，抱到了一个木椅前面。

抬眼看到了木椅，Omega的脸唰的又白了一层。

“接下来，我要你罚坐十分钟。” 调教师漠然的说了一句，彷佛现在抱着的不是一个人，而是一个破碎的娃娃。恐惧碾碎了他所有的坚持，Omega软弱的摇了摇头，沙哑的哭求着，“先生....求您...我知道错了，我真的知道错了.....” 然而他的哭求并没有换来一点同情。这个男人见过太多像他一样的Omega了，无一不是在他手下疼的死去活来。为了少受点罪，什么手段都有。哭声听的多了，他也麻木了。

他把人压到了木椅上，身子的重量压在了皮开肉绽的臀肉上，血从还未愈合的伤溢了出来。Omega瞬间疼的弹了起来，在木椅上留下了一滩血迹。然而还没离开多久，又被强硬的按了下去。 臀上的血迹渲染到大腿，冷汗从发丝滴到了他的腿上。发红的眼圈里蓄着泪水，令人同情。 

酷刑一般的十分钟过去后，他才被调教师抱了起来。臀肉沾离木椅的一瞬间让他又是一个哆嗦。“这次的惩戒结束了。只要你放弃无用的挣扎，我相信你身边的人会既往不咎的。” 调教师有力的臂膀搂着他。说完，他转身按了房里的电话按钮，几分钟后，就有两个人进来把已经昏厥过去的Omega抬了出去。房间里又只剩下了他一个人，那个调教师默默的收拾着房间，擦拭着石床。

房间里的小灯熄灭了，提醒着我这次的调教结束。看完了这么一场惊心动魄，称得上是惨烈的训诫，我觉得自己的脚都有点发软。荧幕上一如以往的出现了 “请问您对这次调教的满意程度是?” 

我深吸了口气，不知道如何回应。

看着一个少年的傲骨被打的灰飞烟灭比什么都令人感到难受。


End file.
